Jake's Story
by crazycatlady2909
Summary: Jacob finally tells Bella how he feels, will the feelings be reciprocated ? Sorry im crap at summaries. One swear inside ! i has waned you ! R&R plz :


Disclaimer: Righty ho. The usual...I dont own Twilight or any of the characters (however i have captured Edward and he is currently locked in my cupboard for my own personal usage (: ) But yeah sorry Song lyrics are by Mayday Parade. I was just listening to the song and i was in an angsty mood i was like, i'm going to make Jake miserable :) You can tell i'm team Edward (: but yeah had fun writing this at times. So enjoy and obv R&R cause your all sexy people :) x x x

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room he stares  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
and ask my girl to dance  
she'll say yes  
because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but i guess  
that i can live without but  
without you I'll be miserable at best  
you're all that i hoped I'd find  
in every single way  
and everything i would give  
is everything you couldn't take  
cause nothing feels like home  
you're a thousand miles away  
and the hardest part of living  
is just taking breaths to stay  
cause i know I'm good for something  
i just haven't found it yet  
and i need it  
so...  
lets not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room he stares  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
and ask my girl to dance  
she'll say yes  
because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but i guess  
that i can live without but  
without I'll be miserable at best  
and this will be the first time in a week  
that I'll talk to you and i can't speak  
it's been 3 whole days since I've had sleep  
cause i dream of his lips on your cheek  
and i got the point that i should leave you alone  
but we both know that I'm not that strong  
and i miss the lips that made me fly  
so...  
lets not pretend like you're alone tonight  
I know he's there and  
you're probably hanging out and making eyes  
while across the room he stares  
I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
and ask my girl to dance  
she'll say yes  
because these words were never easier for me to say or her to second guess but i guess  
that i can live without but  
without you I'll be miserable  
and i can live without but  
without you I'll be miserable  
and i can live without but  
oh without you I'll be miserable at best_

Bella had been my best friend through junior high and high school. Our dad's had been best friends since we were babies and after Bella's mum and dad split up her dad an her came back to sunny old forks. Half way through high school I realised I loved her. It was a stupid little accident. She had popped over to ask if I could help her dad with car troubles. While Charlie and my dad were on the house laughing and joking me an Bella were in the garage whilst I worked on her dad's car. I had insulted her boyfriend at the time, Mike or something his name was, and she had pushed me playfully however I hadn't been expecting it and my spanner flew under the car. I grunted at her and she laughed lightly. I tried to reach it but my arms were too big. Bella saw my predicament and dramatically sighed and got off my couch. She climbed under the car but she brushed against me and I felt all warm inside. Ever since then I had been madly infatuated by her. She often mistook my loving gestures as big brother instincts and now she was getting married. I almost chocked on my cereal when my dad told me about it. Charlie had been over in the morning to spread the "good news" He apparently wasn't too chuffed either. He always thought that there was something weird about her boyfriend and him proposing only added to that. At first he demanded a pregnancy test but when that turned out to be negative he was just plain confused. "Kids aren't supposed to get married at 17, look at what happened to me and Renee." I had to find out immediately if it was true or just some horrible joke. When I had went to her house he was there, I had only met him the once before and I knew he was snobbish. His father was a doctor and all of his other "perfect" siblings had the highest scores in the classes. When he saw me the first time I think he tried to be polite.

*Flash Back*

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's new life partner, how do you do?" I remember looking at his out stretched hand. "Ehrrr, hi, I'm Jacob, I was actually just coming over to see Bella." "Oh, you must be the Jacob she always talks about, guess I have to impress the big brother." He punched my arm in a joking way but I still scowled at him. "So, I'll go get Bella then." He pranced away only to return a few seconds with an arm wrapped around her. I could see him grip her tighter when she ran get hug me "It's fine Edward, it's only Jake." Only Jake, that stung. After our greetings things got even more awkward. He still had an arm wrapped around her only he was in front of her, as if he was hiding her from me. "Honey, can you smell wet dog?" I flushed, I knew I shouldn't have let Sam, my husky jump up on me. She laughed though. "Yeah, it's Jake, he's got a dog Sam, he loves jumping up on Jake after it's been raining, so Jake always smells of wet dog." I saw him turn his nose up disapproving, whilst I smiled broadly.

*End Flash Back*

He wouldn't let her see me after that, especially when she told him we had motorbikes when we were 13. He said I was a bad influence on her, which translates to.. he doesn't want any competition. So as I guessed he cringed when he saw me at the front door, dripping wet, but grinning. "What is it Jacob? Bella's a little busy." I narrowed my eyes. "Just checking up on my little sis, seen how as she doesn't visit me anymore, or return my texts, or emails, or phone calls." I snapped a little at the end, but I knew whose fault it was she wasn't talking to me. "Well Jacob, to be honest she's just been a little I guess, I'm assuming you've heard the great news, we're getting married." Straight from the horse's mouth, I felt my chest tighten. "Well, I wanted to see my lil sis while I could call her that." I scowled and pushed by him. I ran up to her and burst in. She had her head on her desk, she didn't even look when I cleared my throat.

"Bells?" She glanced up, with teary eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Bells, what's up?" She pushed my arm off her and sat on the bed. Whilst staring out of the window she asked ,

"Am I making a mistake Jake?"

"What do you mean?"

"This marriage, do you think it's silly getting married at 17, I know what they all think of me, they think, I'm pregnant or something, I can hear them all talking about me." Her voice broke at the end and I walked over to hug her.

"Bella, listen to me, this is the best advice I will ever give you, fuck them! Are you happy?" She looked up at me her eyes unsure.

"I think I am." She pulled away from our hug.

"Jake, you've always been there for me, always been the big brother I've needed, do I seem happy to you?"

I stepped back and looked at her. Her hair was a mess. She had dark circle under her eyes. She looked like a ghost of her old self but worst of all her chocolate brown eyes had lost their sparkle. Sadly I shook my head.

"What can I do?"

I shrugged. My insides were squirming. I hated seeing her like this.

"Maybe you should postpone the wedding?"

She shook her head.

"I can't Jake, I love him, this would crush him!"

I grabbed her roughly.

"THIS is love? Look at you for god's sake!"

She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"He's right for me, like I could do any better."

I tighten my grip on her an slammed my lips to hers. Not exactly how I had imagined our first kiss. I had pictured the wind blowing and flowers everywhere like a cheesy film scene no I could taste her tears on my lips as I felt her through her life away with the kiss. When she pulled away her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Jake I'm so confused, I love you both."

"Love me more."

She sighed.

"It's not as easy as that."

"Yeah it Bells, it's actually that easy, I love you so much and have done for so long, you feel the same way, so why are you marrying this freak?"

"Because he's good for me Jake! He can keep me looked after."

I almost chocked.

"What?"

"Jake, I hate the idea of it but Jess and dad have a point, an mum loves the idea, Edward can make it so I never need to work a day in my life, he can make my life so easy and I know he's attractive, maybe one day I'll wake up and be in love with him."

"And maybe one day you'll wake up dead!" She laughed at that but it sounded aged, not as though it belonged to Bells, like a fake, well practised laugh.

"Jake you can't wake up dead, be serious."

"I am! I could look after you."

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I think you should leave."

I couldn't let her go like that. Edward's big brother had to drag me outside while I watched her collapse in sorrow. I didn't want to hear her murmured apologies it would make it all the more harder for me. As I watched from outside I saw his silhouette against the drab walls. I heard her cries quieten. That was the last time I saw Bella Swan, the Bella I loved.

Bella Cullen. She was beautiful to look at. Decorated with jewels and the most expensive dresses. Only the best make up used to hide her sunken eyes. Her lipstick plastered to her face reminding her to smile. I always hoped she'd give up her fake life and come find me. But she never did. I guess she's still waiting to wake up in love.

_that i can live without but  
without you I'll be miserable  
and i can live without but  
without you I'll be miserable  
and i can live without but  
oh without you I'll be miserable at best_


End file.
